A pregnant little Juvia
by IAmAGruviaShipper
Summary: Juvia finally become pregnant, and well yeah! Enjoy it, Min'na!
1. Chapter 1

"Juvia?" Gray said, into her hair as she shivered from his cold breath.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Are you ok? You seem...quiet."

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, blankly.

"You aren't ok, you cute little baka." Gray teased. She puffed out her cheeks as she got up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen to make water.

"Well, fine. Juvia's isn't ok."

"I knew it!" Gray said, "But what's up?"

"Well, Juvia doesn't know," She said, sitting back down in the bed as Gray held her waist closer to him. They both sat up next to on another.

"What if it's really important?" Gray said into her hair.

"Then...Juvia will just have to die." She said, leaning back as she buried her head into the pillow.

"But nobody-"

"Everybody wants Juvia to die." She said.

"I don't," Gray said.

"You're just saying that."

"Fine, I'll go round the Guild, and tell them you're gonna commit suicide, yeah? I'll make a list of what the say, ok? Answer the door if anyone knocks, it might be Lucy and Natsu or something."

"Ok, ok." She said, coughing a little.

"Won't be long," He said, with a smile and closed the door. 'They won't miss me, right? Why would people miss a gloomy rain woman like me? They will just say they'll miss me, because I'm their "nakama." I don't deserve it, though.' Juvia heard a little knock on her door. She slowly walked up to it, turning to knob really slow.

"Juvia! Oh my god, are you alright? What did Gray say to you? Why are you-"

"It's nothing." Juvia said simply.

"But...Gray said, 'She's gonna commit suicide, I.E, kill herself.' and...I don't want you to die~"

"Lucy?" Juvia said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you just saying all this?"

"Juvia! I'm really not! We all love you.." Lucy said, pulling Juvia in for a hug, as she let Juvia's cold tears go down her back.

"Really?" Juvia said.

"Really! We all really love you. Especially Gray, he loves you more than anyone." Lucy giggled. She walked to the door.

"Please stay..." Juvia whispered, but Lucy didn't hear, and kept walking to the door, but only let Natsu in.

"Yo, Juvia. Why are you...ya know?"

"Juvia though-"

"She thinks everybody in the Guild feels pity for her, and only likes her and is only saying they'd miss her 'cause she's strong.."

"That's bullshit! We all love you, Juvia! I do, Gray does, Lucy does, Levy does, Gajeel does! Everyone does! Don't die.." Natsu said, half in tears.

"Ne? You know-"

"Know what?" Lucy and Natsu both said.

"Juvia told Gray she was ill. He said to go to the doctors, but Juvia didn't want to. She said 'Juvia will just have to die'."

"You mean..." Natsu mumbled. "You weren't..gonna...?" Juvia didn't say anything. She simply apologized, and asked them to leave but ask Gray to come back.

"Juvia? Why're you crying?" Gray said.

"Because Juvia feels terrible, for..lying about her death..."

"See? That's how much I care for you.." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you."

"Juvia-" She started. "Lyon wanted to see you."

"See me? About-" she nodded.

"About me,"

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure," she said, smiling. "Juvia will go to the Doctor's."

"Ok, that's good." He smiled, kissing her forehead, and left for the door.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Juvia loves you, very much~"

"I love you very much too~" he said, and walked out the door. Juvia grabbed her phone, and called Lucy.

"Yello? Oh, hey Juvia."

"Natsu-san? Where's love-"

"Here~" The blonde replied. "What's up, Juvia?"

"Well, Juvia needs you to come over. Bring Levy too, please.."

"Uhh..sure, ok." She hung up. 'I hope they come over quick...' Juvia then heard a delicated knock on the door.

"It's open," She called. Levy and Lucy opened the door slowly, to see Juvia on the bed, and sat beside her.

"So what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Well, I need to go to the Doctors..."

"Oh no! What's happened Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia thinks...she might be pregnant, but she isn't sure."

"Really!? That's wonderful! Let's go!"

"But what if Gray sees she's not there?" Levy asked. Lucy wrote a little note.

'To Gray,  
me (Lucy), Levy and Juvia have gone to the Doctors. It's nothing bad, but...you'll see why we went later - I hope you understand, -Lu, Levy, Juvia.'

"Nice, nice. Let's go."  
*time skip, now at the doctors.*

"Ms. Fullbuster?" The doctor called. Juvia stood up with Lucy and Levy.

"First time anyone called Juvia the correct name.." she said to Lucy and Levy. The 3 walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Juvia!" Mira smiled.

"Mira-san? Aren't-"

"A day off." she said.

"Ok."

"So what's wrong?" Mira smiled.

"She thinks she's pregnant," Lucy quickly interrupted.

"My plan worked perfectly~" Mira muttered under her breath.

"Mira?! Anyway, it could have been with Lyon." Levy said.

"Lyon...?" Juvia whispered. "No, not Lyon-sama."

"Defo?" Mira said as Juvia nodded. "Let's run some tests." Mira said.

-30 minutes later-.

"Tests are done.." Mira said, ticking her sheet. "Ok! The results are.." Levy and Lucy squeezed Juvia's hand.

"Juvia's not pregnant, is she?" She said, sadly.

"Sadly..." Mira said...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.  
"You're wrong, you ARE pregnant! And with Gray's child~" Juvia blushed.

"Ehehe..." She giggled.

"Good news then-"

"WHERE'S JUVIA?" Gray yelled. "Oh! Juvia!" Gray yelled, running over to her. "What happened?"

"Oh, Gray-sama, Juvia's.."

"What? Is it good?" Juvia nodded. "Good."

"Gray!"

"Mira?"

"Gray, Juvia's pregnant! How cute is that~?" Mira smiled.

"I-I-I.." Gray stuttered. "I love it," He smiled. "A child, huh?"

"Yes! And by the looks of it..she's got 3 days left, since it's a mage, so they grow quicker."

"Really? 3 days, huh? Nice, nice.."

"Are you happy, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but Gray-sama isn't."

"What? I am."

"Really? What do you want to call it?"

"Urm..how about Mizu if it's a girl, and Haruka/Haru if it's a boy?"

"Umm..yea, sure~!"

"So either Water or Spring, huh?" Mira said.

"In Japanese, of course..." Gray muttered.

"I think they're nice names." Levy and Lucy said.

"I do!" Mira said.

"Umm..Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Gray-sama!" She said, as they kissed in the hospital bed while Levy and Levy were happy-crying as Mirajane was over the moon.

 _ **A/N: YAS! Ok, there will be 2 chapters of dis, okay? Okay! Arigatō Min'na!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously~_

 _"Juvia?"_

 _"Yes, Gray-sama?"_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes..."_

Present time~ _**btw: "talking" 'thoughts'.**_

"So, you're pregnant?" Gray asked with a smile.

"Yea, but, are you really happy though? You seemed like you weren't happy," Juvia said with a weak smile.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman ever, and I have a lovely kid - why would I be un-happy, Juvia?"

"Juvia thought you didn't love Juvia anymore, since Juvia was pregnant. She thought you wouldn't want to look after her because Juvia would be angry, and sad, and upset and sick all the time."  
"Juvia.." Gray tucked a soft tuft of blue hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead and laughed. "What do you think of in there?! The fact that I hate you - is it stuck in that cute little brain of yours?"

"Hehe...maybe, Gray-sama, maybe." She said, with a smile. "Umm..Gray-sama?"

"Yes, Juvia?"

"Lyon asked Juvia if she wanted to be his girlfriend. When Juvia said no, he nearly..well..raped Juvia in the alleyway, near where they were." Gray was instantley shock, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"How did you stop Lyon, Juvia?"

"Juvia managed to knock him out~" she said with a massive grin.

"Good. I'm glad. Ya know, you should stop hanging out with that bastard." Gray said, kissing her ear and stroking her back soothingly.

"Hai, Gray-sama, Juvia will tell Lyon-san to go away whenever she sees him." Gray nodded.

"Yes. And if he tries to do _anything_ to you, especially what he was going to do, tell him to speak to moi," he said, pointing to himself as she nodded.

"Hai."

"God, I love you such much Juvia, I don't want **_anything_** at all to happen to you. ANYTHING. I love you too much for that," Gray smiled.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama more~" she said with a pout.

"Lies," Gray pouted.

"Ne?"

"You'll never love me as much as I love you." He giggled, kissing her neck.

"Sorry, who chased Gray-sama for years even after he rejected them?"

"Touché, Juvia, Touché." He giggled. "But I was only worried you were scared of me, since I accidently 'groped' you 7 years ago.."

"Gray-sama? Crawl out from under your rock, that was 7 years ago," she giggled and blushed.

"Right. Since it's out 2 year anniversary, we're going out." he declared. "how about Lucy's?"

"Lucy-san's place?" Juvia said, placing a finger on her chin. "Ehhhh..sure, why not?" she smiled, as the two walked out with a scarf around her neck and his while they walked to Natsu's and Lucy's house. A.K.A; 'The NaLu house'. Juvia knocked softly and Gray smiled.

"Juvia, they won't hear you if you knock like a mouse." He laughed, knocking on the door louder and Lucy unlocked the door.

"They lurrrrrrvveee each other~" Happy grinned.

"So what if we do?" Gray blushed, tugging the scarf a bit.

"Oh! Hey, Gruvia." Lucy said. "Come in,"

"That's alot for you, _**NaLu.**_ " Gray smiled.

"Touché." Lucy said. Juvia stepped in the door, which (since the scarf was around his neck and hers) pulled Gray into the door aswell, smashing him into Natsu's back.

"OWWW! LUSHEEE?! WHY ARE GRUVIA HERE?!" Natsu whined.

"It's their anniversary." Lucy grinned, kissing Natsu's forehead. "Just...be kind, ok?" She said into his ear as he nodded. "good."

"Ok! Juvia? Invite everyone round, so we can play some games~" Natsu said.

"Sure, Natsu-sama." Juvia blinked when Gray, Lucy and Natsu looked at her like she had 3 heads. When she realized, she covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, Natsu- _san._ Natsu-san, not -sama."

"Oh, no problem at all," Natsu giggled. Juvia blushed, and pulled out her phone.

From Juvia Lockser.

To Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Evergreen, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Freed Dreyar (Hehe :3), Laxus Dreyar, Levy Redfox, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez, Erza Fernandez + 20 more.

RE: Games?

Message: Hey min'na-san! So, Juvia, Gray-sama, Natsu-san and love rival are playing some games. We were wondering if anyone else wants to come? We could do a tournament? Gruvia vs NaLu - round 1. RoWen vs ElfGreen - round 2. FraXus vs CaPppy - round 3. JeRza vs GaLe/GajeVy - round 4. Anyone in?

-Juvia :)

"Have you sent it yet?" Natsu asked, eagarly.

"Yes." Juvia eyes widened. "OHHH! Juvia's such an idiot! She forgot to tell them where we were! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. "Calm yourself, please. It hurts me - seeing you upset." Gray smiled.  
"Really? Seeing...Juvia upset, makes Gray-sama upset *sniffles*?"  
"Yea~!" Gray grinned even wider, making Juvia grin.  
"Right, so...uhh-"  
DING DONG, DING DONG DING DONG!  
"Huh? But Juvia-"  
"Who cares?! They came, they came!" Natsu yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Hey, Gray-san."  
"...why're you here-"  
"Shhh...do not say my name, remember that curse we found as kids?"  
"Oh..." Gray shook his head. "But wasn't that fake?"  
"I wouldn't risk it," the man at the door said.  
"I would. So why're you here, -"  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"  
"NO, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
"SO WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID?"  
"Look, let's all calm down." The man said.  
"Fine," Gray said.  
"So, why are you here?" Lucy smiled.  
"Because. I wanted to talk to..ahem...Juvia, about something."  
"You've never spoken to her before."  
"No, I know."  
"So why now?"  
"'Cause. It's about..." The man pointed his finger infront of him.  
"Ahhh. Fine, whatever, Juvia! Go with...," Gray nodded his head. "Him."  
"Thank you, Gray, Natsu, Lucy. I'll...um..have her back in one piece."  
"Wait a minute...AH! YOU'RE-"  
"WHAT DID I SAY? COME WITH ME, JUVIA! YOU'RE JOINING MY GUILD NOW!"  
"NO, WAIT!"  
But he was gone. Him. With his fiance. 'She's doomed, isn't she? What have I done?!' Gray thought.  
"No! You've got to save her, Gray! You can't let her fall into the hands of him." Gray nodded.  
"I never liked that bastard. Even Ur knew that."  
"You mean that man..."  
"Yes. That man, was Lyon."

A/N: Yeya! So, yeah. Lyon ish teh bad guy! Does you like that? Or no?


End file.
